LPW International Heavyweight Championship
LPW International Heavyweight Championship Details Current Holder D. Hammond Samuels Date Won October 5, 2006 Promotion Lords of Pain Wrestling Brand Inferno The Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) International Heavyweight Championship is a professional e-wrestling championship. The title is the highest ranked championship on the Inferno brand of Lords of Pain Wrestling. In the three years of the the championship's existence, the reigning champion has never been defeated. Coincidently, all three champions were stripped of the title in controversial fashion at some point in time. Because of this strange occurence, the title has gained a reputation as being cursed for those who hold it. History In 2004 due to the rapid success of the Psychotic Wrestling Alliance, management decided to split the rosters into separate brands, respectively naming their brands Schizophrenia (now known as Insanity) and Pyromania (now known as Inferno). The World Heavyweight Championship stayed on the flagship Schizophrenia brand, while the upstart Pyromania brand created their own World championship, naming it the PWA International Heavyweight Championship (commonly referred to as IHC for short). At the first Altered Reality, the newly created International Heavyweight Championship was up for grabs in a triple threat ladder match between Stone, Son of Repoman, and Sashaband. The match is infamous for its ending when all three men stood on three different ladders stretching for the title, then all three men crashing down to the ground all at once. As all three men laid under the ladders, Stone rose out of the rubble with the title in hand to become the first champion. After a full year holding the IHC, Stone battled SoL (Schizophrenia's World Heavyweight Champion) at Altered Reality II in the inaugural Martinez Cup match to decide the promotion's top world champion. SoL went on to win the Martinez Cup, while Stone exited the company and was consequently stripped of the title. At Rumble in the Bronx, an 8-man tournament was held to crown the new champion. In the finals, a popular rookie named Jaro defeated Son of Repoman to win the title and lit a new spark for the fledging Pyromania brand. During Jaro's reign, the brand reached new competitive heights to which had never been seen before in e-wrestling history. Days before Jaro was ready to challenge for the second-ever Martinez Cup at Altered Reality III, he was controversially fired from the promotion and consequently stripped of his title. Leaving Altered Reality III without a Martinez Cup main event, the decision was made by PWA management to award the title to D. Hammond Samuels, who had recently lost the World Heavyweight Championship to Pen at Schizos Wild. Ham eventually lost to Pen for a second time in the Martinez Cup match. After the Homecoming Draft, Ham and the IHC remained on Pyromania. Because of his controversial way of "winning" the title, Ham declared himself as a non-champion and often carried the title belt in a briefcase. In April of 2007, due to a continuing dispute among PWA management, the decision was made to separate the PWA name from the promotion and was immediately renamed to Lords of Pain Wrestling (while Pyromania was renamed to Inferno). The IHC would be renamed the LPW International Heavyweight Championship. At Inferno 10.3: Night of Champions, Ham was ordered by general manager Spectre to not touch Headbanger, who was scheduled to be Ham's opponent at the upcoming Sacrament pay-per-view. During Headbanger's United States Championship title defense in an Unlucky Seven TLC Match, Ham interfered by pushing Headbanger off a ladder to cost him the U.S. title (but Ham never actually touched him). As a result of the interference, Spectre stripped Ham of the title that night and announced that he would award the title to Headbanger. At the next Inferno 10.4 show, Spectre presented Headbanger with the championship, but Headbanger refused to accept the title in such controversial fashion. Things only escalated when Ham interrupted the presentation and challenged the ruling through a series of technical loopholes. Reluctantly, Spectre reinstated Ham as International Heavyweight Champion. Current Champion The title is currently held by D. Hammond Samuels, who was appointed as champion on October 5, 2006 before the Altered Reality III pay-per-view. Title History Trivia Coming soon. External Links *The History of Inferno Category:Championships